


Truth or Dare

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Gen, Multi, Other, Partying, Spin the Bottle, magnus is confused, mallory can and will fight everyone, misuse of a trash can, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: I know playing Truth or Dare with your somewhat intoxicated friends sounds like a lot of fun. Honestly, it's not and you can trust me, I had to find out the hard way.





	

 

I know playing Truth or Dare with your somewhat intoxicated friends sounds like a lot of fun. Honestly, it's not and you can trust me, I had to find out the hard way.

 

'How about a round of Truth or Dare!' Halfborn shouted before taking a swig out of a bottle of Scotch. He was already wasted, but you go and try telling someone who lived around 1,200 years ago that they should stop drinking. Here's a little tip: It probably won't work.

Mallory eyed him suspiciously. 'For some reason I don't trust you with that.' I had to fully agree with her.

'Come on guys!' TJ joined in.

'Should I be scared?'

Alex quirked an eyebrow and looked at me. 'Scared, Maggie?'

I snorted. 'Again, don't call me that.'

Before we could start arguing, Sam intervened. 'Stop fighting you two.' And for once, the both of us actually listened to her.

After picking up one of the empty bottles lying on the ground, TJ grinned. 'Let the game begin! I'll start spinning the bottle. If anyone doesn't agree, they'll have to kill me first!'

Needless to say, TJ was drunk as well.

On a side note, please don't ask me if we're even allowed to drink. We're dead. We don't know if the drinking age still counts for us.

'Alright, alright.' Mallory answered and emptied her bottle of beer. I would've followed her example but really, I'm not much of a drinker, which is actually a good thing. Socialising with your drunk friends is honestly a blessing when you're sober yourself.

Halfborn threw his arm around Mallory's shoulders and laughed. 'I won't go easy on you though!'

Alex stared at him and shook her head as if she couldn't believe he'd just said that. 'It's Truth or Dare.'

'You wanna fight, Fierro?'

'Bring it on.'

Once again, Sam stopped them before anyone could actually die again. Seemed to be turning into a pattern.

'Don't start picking fights with drunk people, Alex,' she said.

Alex approached Sam and crossed her arms. 'You can't tell me what to do,' she grumbled and then sat down next to me. Our shoulders brushed for a moment and without any reason, I felt strangely warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe my body was just reacting to all the drunk people around me.

'Can we start? I don't want to be home too late,' Sam finally asked and so my wildest, worst and best game of Truth or Dare began.

TJ spun the bottle and it pointed at Mallory, who grinned expectantly.

'Truth or Dare, young lady?' TJ realized a bit too late that he'd said the words Mallory never liked to hear at all.

'Call me young lady again and I'll throw you out of the window!' she shouted, then took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. 'Truth.'

'Which one of us do you like best?'

Mallory blushed. Honestly, it was a cute thing to watch. She mumbled and fidgeted with her fingers. 'It's Halfborn.' Her boyfriend gave her a quick peck on the cheek and really, I was so damn happy for them.

'Is anyone even surprised about that? Cause that was pretty obvious,' Alex chimed in and earned herself one of Sam's scary looks.

'Manners, Alex,' she grumbled.

After a few more minutes, Mallory spun the bottle and this time, it pointed at Sam who immediately chose Dare.

'Tickle the person sitting to your right,' Mallory announced. I was pretty alright with it until I realized that I was the person sitting to Sam's right. Of course. Who else would it be. But then I remembered how much Sam actually disliked physical contact and there was no way I would want her to feel uncomfortable. 'Is that alright with you Sam? Honestly, I wouldn't mind if we just skipped this one,' I started. Maybe I was also trying to escape being tickled to death, but who was there to blame me.

A rare smile appeared on Sam's face. 'Mallory, I nominate you to be my replacement. Have fun.'

Okay rest in pieces. Goodbye to everyone, there was no way I was going to survive this.

'I really don't like the-' I tried to protest, but was interrupted by Mallory attacking me.

Yeah, maybe I'm exaggerating. Still, she was one of those people who tickled you, but it felt more like you were being attacked by a wild squirrel. Trust me, I've already been there.

After minutes of Mallory tickling, me squealing and Alex laughing, Halfborn interfered. 'I think that's enough, woman,' he chuckled.

'Did you just call me woman again? I fucking dare you.'

Halfborn took a sudden interest in the rug. 'No, no. Babe. I definitely said babe.'

Mallory raised her finger in a threatening manner. 'Watch your mouth. I once killed you single-handedly and I'd definitely do it again.'

TJ watched the two of them and sighed. 'Let's leave our cute couple alone.'

'You watch your mouth as well Thomas Jefferson Junior!' Mallory barked and threw an empty bottle of vodka with deadly aim.

'Duck!' Sam shouted and for a moment, I was really confused. Why would there be a duck? Then I actually got what she meant. Before the bottle could actually hit me Alex pulled me down with her. 'Let's continue before one of us actually dies,' I recommended.

Sam nodded. 'For once, I agree with Magnus.'

'Thanks Sam.'

Halfborn stood up and examined the whole the bottle had left in the wall. 'Mallory, it's your turn to spin the bottle,' he said before he whistling in an impressed manner.

TJ laughed. 'I'm starting to see a pattern here. Nice strategy!'

Mallory eyed him. 'Are you trying to fight me?'

 _Not again_ , I thought to myself. 'Guys.'

Luckily, they both took a swig out of their respective bottle of beer and left it at that.

Mallory spun the bottle. This time, it pointed at me. Great. I was already regretting participating in this game.

So I chose Truth since it seemed to be the safest choice at this point.

'Boring!' Halfborn shouted, but I chose to ignore him with dignity.

'Who was your fist kiss?'

Surprisingly, the question didn't bother me. 'It was with a girl named Jackie Molotov when I was twelve,' I admitted and shrugged my shoulders. 'I didn't really like it though.'

Alex stirred next to me.

'Come on, I bet it was awesome!' Halfborn hooted.

'No, it really wasn't,' I repeated and spun the bottle. It pointed towards Alex.

TJ leaned forward and grinned. 'Oh~ It's Fierro!'

Halfborn joined him and winked at me. Why was he winking at me. I could already tell he was up to something. I knew him long enough to recognize that gleam in his eyes. 'Ask something raunchy!' he advised.

'Uhm... Truth or Dare?' I asked. Maybe Halfborn's comment had made me a bit flustered after all.

Alex seemed to scan me for a moment, then she scrunched up her nose in her own specific way. 'I'll follow your example. Truth.'

'Come on, that's boring!' Mallory slurred and drank some more. I could tell that she'd be feeling just peachy by tomorrow. Not.

Sam seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing, which was a bit weird. 'Don't overdo it. You might be dead, but that doesn't mean you can't get hangovers.'

I nodded. 'Let's not talk about hangovers.'

'Been there. Will you finally ask me something? I'm getting bored.' Alex droned and let out a deep breath.

There were many things I wanted to ask her. Way too many things. But to be honest, I was also worried about her. 'What's the longest time you've gone without any sleep?' I finally asked.

Alex appeared to be caught off guard by my question. I didn't really know why, perhaps she'd expected something entirely else. 'Huh... Two, maybe three days?' she answered.

'That's unhealthy.'

'I'm aware, Sam.'

I mustered her face. 'Wait, what about today. Did you get any sleep?'

Alex however didn't intend on answering that question. She simply winked before spinning the bottle. 'Only one question, Magnus.' All of a sudden, the room seemed to be warmer than usual.

Halfborn nudged Mallory, who had found a new interest in a piece of plastic wrapper lying on the ground. 'It's you again!'

'Any problems with that?' she questioned and then jumped up, ready to fight.

Sam simply rolled her eyes. 'Calm down.'

'Right, Truth or-' Alex began, but was interrupted.

'DARE!' Mallory shouted and pumped her fist in the air.

Naturally, Alex disliked being interrupted. Wait, I'll correct myself. Alex hated being interrupted. 'Interrupt me once more-'

'You wanna fight me??'

Halfborn staggered towards his girlfriend. 'Show her, babe!'

Of course they were about to go on a killing spree, that's what you get for allowing einherjar to get too close to alcohol. I wasn't even surprised anymore. 'You're drunk,' I told Mallory and Halfborn.

Sam joined me. For some reason we had to be the voices of reason today. 'You're all drunk,' she confirmed.

'I'm not. Magnus is,' Alex said, her face all serious.

'Alex is,' I countered. For a few seconds, we stared at each other before erupting in laughter. Neither of us was drunk.

She was still laughing as she proclaimed Mallory's dare and for some reason, that made me really happy. 'Go and sit in the fucking trash can for the next round.'

'What,' Mallory brought out and then gasped, obviously offended.

'That's you dare, have fun,' Alex said with a deadpan expression.

Reluctantly, Mallory made herself feel at home in the trash can. 'Curse you! Halfborn, spin the bottle for me!'

Halfborn was stifling a fit of laughter. 'Yeah, babe.'

A moment later, the bottle pointed at Sam. Thank Frey it wasn't me.

'Oh great, I choose Dare.'

Mallory's eyes glistened. 'Make a poem. We'll provide you some words.'

Sam face-palmed. 'I'm really bad at poetry and you know that. I trusted you.'

'Yeah, bad idea.'

This was probably the best thing about this evening. I mean come on. I really wanted to hear Sam rhyme.

'Floor 19, name you words!' Mallory shouted.

TJ began. 'War,'

'Falafel,' I proposed.

Alex raised and eyebrow. 'Death.'

'Revenge,' Mallory herself recommended.

'Cheese,' Halfborn threw in.

For a moment, Sam just stared at us and I somehow got the feeling we were about to die. 'What even am I supposed to do with those words,' she sighed.

I grinned. 'Come on Sam. Show us some high quality poetry!'

If looks could kill I'd be a frolicking ghost by now.

Still, Sam had no other choice than to start. 'Alright. Uhm. We are at war... Loki eats Falafel with his huge … scar? Death is bad. Revenge makes you mad.... and I don't dislike cheese?'

'Wow. Magnificent. Amazing,' I started to praise her. This was the worst poem I'd ever heard in my life. Or after-life. Take it as you want it.

Alex joined me. 'Wonderful. Spectacular. Breathtaking. Sam, you deserve an Oscar.'

'Are you making fun of me?'

We exchanged a quick glance. 'No?'

'Let's go on!' TJ suddenly chimed in.

Sam spun the bottle and it pointed towards TJ.

'Truth.'

'Is there anyone you love?' Sam asked him.

Then something happened I'd never seen before. TJ blushed and was clearly flustered. '...No?'

I grinned. ' I can clearly tell you're lying, dude.'

'It's called Truth or Dare, not Lie or Dare,' Halfborn said and nodded his head. It took me everything I had to suppress a groan because of that really bad pun.

'Alright, alright!' TJ started. 'There's this girl. She's tall and handsome and she's just... amazing? You know, she's the one who killed me yesterday.'

'Ah, the girl with the Axe? She's got spunk!' Mallory approved.

As I looked at TJ, he smiled softly and then spun the bottle again. 'Let's spice it up this time!'

Don't let it be me, don't let it be me, don't let it be me, I thought. And of course it was me.

TJ whistled. 'Oh~ It's my pal Magnus!'

'For some reason, I don't trust you right now.'

'This time, you can only choose Dare, since you've already had the Truth one!'

Sam leaned towards me. 'You're gonna die,' she whispered. Once again, I had to agree with her.

'Dare.'

While I mentally prepared myself for certain death, TJ started to grin. Not in a oh-i'm-so-happy kind of way, but rather in a how-can-i-humiliate-magnus kind of way. Admittedly, I was a bit afraid.

'You, my dear friend, have to unbuckle the belt of the person to your right,' TJ finally said.

Suddenly, everyone seemed to be excited again. Except for me. I knew exactly who was sitting to my right. 'TJ. Why.'

As an answer, he simply winked at me and I actually contemplated killing him for a short moment.

Then, Alex put her hand on my shoulder. 'I don't mind. It's just my belt. You've already seen me in a wedding dress, so there isn't much to lose,' she finally said.

And of course she had to remind me of the wedding dress. Alex had rocked that wedding dress. The amazing thing however hadn't been the dress itself; It had been its wearer.

My cheeks felt flushed and I could see Sam mustering me with much interest.

Halfborn started to feel bored again. 'Go for it!' he hooted.

I turned around and was now facing Alex. 'If it's alright with you.'

'Go for it,' Alex said as well.

So I moved closer, and for some reason, my hands were trembling as I touched Alex' belt. Then I made a mistake. I looked her in the eye. She was staring at me and my heart was beating like crazy. 'Oh,' I muttered.

'Go, get her tiger!' TJ suddenly yelled.

Quickly, I finished my task. 'Happy?'

And Alex started to laugh. The world seemed to sing, flowers were growing everywhere and I swore I had just seen my dad frolicking over a field of flowers.

'Are you laughing at me?'

'Yes.'

A few moments later, I spun the bottle and it ended up pointing at Halfborn.

'Yes! Finally!' he shouted and fist-bumped Mallory.

'Truth or Dare? I asked.

'Truth!'

For a moment, I thought about an appropriate question. 'Do you believe in ghosts?'

Halfborn's face turned white and he looked around. I couldn't believe it. ' … Of course,' he answered after a moment of silence.

Sam looked at him, clearly surprised. 'Honestly?'

Mallory slapped her hand against her forehead as Halfborn began to explain.

'I mean when gods are real, and we're dead and also not, then what's stopping ghosts from being real?! Nothing, I'm telling you.'

Alex thought about what he'd just said and then nodded. 'Agreed.'

I admit it, I stared at her for a good amount of time. 'You believe in ghosts??'

She crossed her arms. 'Got a problem with that?'

The answer was no, even though I didn't say it out loud. It had just surprised me, because Alex seemed to be so down to earth. But apparently she believed in ghosts. Unbelievable.

Halfborn spun the bottle for the last time that day. This time, it was Alex' turn.

'Remember, you can only choose Dare!'

'I wanna choose Truth,' Alex grumbled nonetheless.

'So Dare it is!'

Sam leaned over to Alex. 'If I were you, I'd be afraid.'

'I'm not afraid of a game of Truth or Dare.'

Mallory -who was still sitting in the trash can for some reason- cackled. 'You should be!'

Apparently Halfborn had now come up with the perfect Dare. He seemed excruciatingly excited to mouth it. 'You, Fierro, shall kiss the person to your left.'

For a moment Alex froze, but then relaxed again, as if she'd just realized something comforting. I felt something weird in my chest. Then, I thought about the Dare for another second.

 _Oh_.

'Well, that's fortunate,' Sam chuckled and I understood nothing.

'Wait. It's me?!' I finally brought out. Alex had to kiss me? For some reason, the idea of Alex coming this close to me made my heart flutter in excitement. How weird.

TJ smiled at me. 'Have fun, Magnus.'

'I'm doing you a favour,' Halforn added.

Alex shot the both of them a confused look. 'Okay? Let's do this.'

Without a warning, she moved closer. I didn't know what to look at. If I looked into her eyes, my heart would only beat faster.

'You don't have to be afraid of me,' Alex suddenly mumbled before gently placing her hands on my shoulders.

Confused, I looked at her. 'I'm not afraid of you, I-' One of her fingers touched my neck and all of a sudden, I was way too aware of every single one of her movements.

'Then buckle up, Maggie,' she laughed and before I could protest, she pressed her lips against mine.

Alex' beauty made me want to cry. In the distance, I could hear one of our friends whistling, but then Alex moved her lips and I didn't care anymore. I hadn't even realized, but my arms had somehow found their way around her waist. There was no reason for me to lie, I really liked it. Too soon however, we parted.

Again, I made the mistake of looking at her. Suddenly everything made sense. I was touching my lips absent-mindedly as she stared at me as well.

I was in love with Alex Fierro.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip in pieces I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this in the middle of the night, so this is unedited. So yeah, kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> If you wanna hit me up on tumblr, the username's alexfierroast


End file.
